This invention relates to a wind turbine, and in particular to a frame for a wind turbine.
While there has been a great deal of activity in the area of wind powered engines and wind turbines for generating electricity, there is preciously little in the relevant literature concerning support structure. Preferably a wind turbine frame should be strong, lightweight and even portable. In general, existing structures sacrifice portability for strength, and are fixed, permanent installations.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, yet strong, lightweight, portable frame for a wind turbine.